


Bigger Is Definitely Better

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Breathplay, Cock Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дерек впервые разделся перед Стайлзом, тот не поверил своим глазам. Член Дерека не был большим, он был огромным. Чем больше времени Стайлз проводил с ним, чем больше сосал его, чем больше он гладил его своими длинными пальцами, тем больше грезил им. Вдруг он стал одержим, а идея быть трахнутым Дереком, стала фантазией номер один.</p><p>Проблемой было то, что Дерек, кажется, не был заинтересован в этом. Когда бы они ни занимались сексом, Стайлз всегда был сверху</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Is Definitely Better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bigger Is Definitely Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132852) by [stilesanderek (minxxx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek). 



Стайлз был с Дереком вот уже шесть месяцев, и, к большому сожалению, сексом они начали заниматься не так скоро, как того хотелось Стилински. Не поймите неправильно: Стайлз очень сильно пытался, но Дерек, как оказалось, был старомоден.  
  
Впервые они поцеловались, когда Стайлз хотел стать приманкой для очередного сверхъестественного монстра недели. Они очень долго спорили: Стайлз думал о том, как бы спасти всех, Дерек думал, что потеря Стайлза этого не стоила. Дерек крикнул: «ты такой идиот!», - и затем, вместо того чтобы ударить, кинулся вперед, накрывая губы Стилински своими. Стайлз был очень удивлен, но терять время не стал, углубив поцелуй.  
  
К сожалению, после того поцелуя их отношения не перескочили на стадию «пёхать друг друга на каждой поверхности», как Стайлз себе представлял. Нет. Дерек хотел настоящих свиданий, хотел водить Стайлза в дорогие рестораны, он даже надел галстук один раз. Также он хотел убедиться, что отец Стайлза не был против их отношений. Они устроили ужин дома у Стилински, и Дерек даже попросил разрешение у Шерифа. Джон очень сильно удивился, и Стайлз как мог старался не рассмеяться от этого выражения лица. В конце Шериф дал им свое благословление. Он не стал вести разговоров о сексе, и слава богу, потому что того раза в двенадцать лет было достаточно.  
  
Как оказалось, Дерек был _очень_ старомоден, потому что до второй базы они дошли только ко второму месяцу. К тому времени Стайлз уже готов был помереть от воздержания. В первый раз, когда руки Дерека начали скользить по его телу, останавливаясь на его паху, Стайлз обкончал все штаны. Ну, по крайней мере, у него были оргазмы. По крайней мере, Дерек его ими не обделял. Но боже, как же хотелось иногда привязать Дерека к кровати веревками,пропитанными аконитом и скакать на его члене, не думая о завтрашнем дне. Но терпение… Нужно было проявить терпение.   
  
После третьего месяца Стайлз обнаружил себя в кровати Дерека без футболки и твердым членом, как камень. Они страстно целовались, руки Стайлза скользили по Дереку. Хейл стянул с него штаны, и Стайлз молил богов, чтобы он стянул с него и белье тоже. Они еще ни разу не раздевали друг друга догола. К счастью, Дерек так и поступил, скользя по эрекции Стайлза голодным взглядом. Дальше он начал раздеваться сам. Стайлз был рад, что они оставили свет включенным, так он мог видеть каждый новый участок идеального тела Хейла.   
  
Когда Дерек был полностью раздет, Стайлз пялился на его пах – _срань господня._ Парень почти воскликнул с широко раскрытыми глазами. У Дерека был самый большой член, который Стайлз когда-либо видел. Как минимум 23 сантиметра, с толщиной в банку от соды. У него, должно быть, челюсть упала на пол, потому что Дерек вдруг начал дергаться. Он отвел взгляд от паха Дерека к его лицу, и выражение на нем совсем не подходило человеку собиравшемуся заняться сексом со своим парнем. Стайлз почувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
\- Слушай, Стайлз, я знаю, что слишком большой, - начал Дерек. – Но тебе не стоит волноваться, мне не обязательно быть сверху. И тебе не нужно делать мне минет. Я все понимаю и надеюсь, мы можем продолжить, и ты не сбежишь от меня с криками…  
  
Стайлзу стало стыдно, он никогда не хотел быть причиной сомнений Дерека. Да, его член был огромен. Но ведь Дереку не обязательно быть сверху. Конечно, делать ему минет может быть проблематично, но он мог бы попробовать. Он любил Дерека и готов был попробовать.  
  
\- Я никогда не сбегу от тебя, дурачок, - ответил Стайлз, легко целуя головку члена Дерека.   
  
Это вроде успокоило Дерека, потому что после этого он добавил смазки на руку и, схватив оба члена, начал надрачивать. Они кончили на живот Стайлза, он был очень счастлив.   
  
После того раза в его голове засела идея отсосать Дереку. Скорее всего, его члену будет мало места в его рту, и он наверное, будет на нем задыхаться. Но Стайлз никогда не сосал член, а он ведь гей. Ему следует уметь делать минет.  
  
Они были в доме Стайлза, когда тому, наконец-то, выпала возможность. Оба они были раздеты, Дерек лежал на спине, Стайлз лежал на нем. Стилински коротко поцеловал оборотня в губы и начал спускаться поцелуями ниже. Когда он, наконец, достиг члена Дерека, у него практически потекла слюна от вида головки блестящей от выделявшейся смазки. Не сомневаясь, Стайлз взял в рот головку. Дерек тихо застонал, удивленный действиями парня.  
  
\- Стайлз, что…? – спросил он, но парень выставил руку в останавливающем жесте. Тогда Дерек закрыл рот, только чтобы раскрыть его для стонов.   
  
Головка члена Дерека, на самом деле, была меньше, чем ствол. Стайлз всосал ее, лаская языком дырочку. Одной рукой Стайлз придерживал член у основания, второй он массировал его яйца. Стайлз решил поэкспериментировать, он заглатывает член глубже, насаживаясь все больше, и тогда он понял, что у него не сильно развит рвотный рефлекс. Ему же лучше. Он настолько глубоко вобрал в рот член Дерека, что почувствовал, как головка упирается ему в стенку горла. К удивлению Стайлза, несмотря на то, что горло немного саднило, ему это очень нравилось. Он, блять, просто _влюбился_ в этот процесс. А звуки, что издавал Дерек, только распаляли его интерес, вкус Дерека на его языке, _все это_ заставляло Стайлза желать большего.   
  
Он двигал головой вверх-вниз, каждый раз заглатывая Дерека все глубже. Стайлз был рад тому, что заставлял того видеть звезды. Стайлз тоже этим наслаждался: звуками Дерека, его всхлипами, стонами, выгибанием его тела.  
  
Стайлз осознал свой оргазм у самого его наступления, крича в наслаждении. Он не стал выпускать изо рта его член. Нет, он продолжал сосать и дрочить, кончая. Он стонал с членом Дерека во рту, и через пару мгновений Хейл последовал за ним, кончая ему в рот. Стайлз проглотил все полностью. Ему понравился тот вкус, это был чистый Дерек.   
  
После этого, минет Дереку стал его любимым занятием. Он любил сосать член Дерека, кончал иногда даже не прикасаясь к собственному члену, настолько он наслаждался этим.  
  
Видимо, в тот момент и началась его одержимость.  
  
Когда они впервые занялись сексом – с проникновением – Стайлз был сверху. Дерек тогда сказал: «блять, Стайлз, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул прямо сейчас».  
  
Стайлз был в восторге, вполне объяснимо, он ведь еще никогда не занимался сексом, к тому же это был их первый раз. Ему нравилось, когда Дерек делал ему минет, нравилось дрочить, так что он думал, что топпинг ему понравится. И, конечно же, ему понравилось. Ему нравилось втрахивать Дерека в матрац сильно и быстро. Это давало ему ощущение власти.  
  
Но после двух месяцев Стайлз немного… устал. Дерек никогда не спрашивал, хочет ли он побыть снизу. Он видимо сразу предположил, что Стайлз не хочет, скорее всего из-за своего огромного члена.  
  
Но, видите ли, Стайлзу нравилось уделять внимание своей заднице.  
  
Когда Стайлз впервые засунул в себя пальцы, он будто бы по-новому открыл мастурбацию. Ему было пятнадцать, когда он впервые купил смазку и решил немного поэкспериментировать. Множество парней занимались подобным, почему бы не попробовать? И он не был разочарован: первый палец, которой он вставил в себя послал мурашки по всему телу, затем он добавил следующий, а потом и еще один. Когда он нашел свою простату, он готов был поклясться никогда больше не мастурбировать только членом. После этого он купил себе фаллоимитатор, и это было одно из его самых ценных вложений.   
  
Стайлзу нравилось иметь что-то в заднице. Но Дерек ни разу не заикался о том, чтобы быть сверху. А самое ужасное то, что Стайлз стал _грезить_ членом Дерека. Ему постоянно хочется сосать его член, потому что делать минет Дереку – незабываемый опыт. Он не может им насытиться. Ему нужно хотя бы трогать его. Когда они занимаются сексом, Стайлз всегда умудряется уложить Дерека так, чтобы было удобно дотянуться до его члена. _Его это заводит._ Заводит просто трогать член Дерека.  
  
Стайлз не думал, что у него есть сайз кинк, но с Дереком он точно появился. Будучи дома, он мастурбирует с мыслями о члене Дерека внутри себя, растягивающим его, постоянно стимулирующим его простату. Он так _сильно этого хочет_ , но так боится спросить.   
  
Что если Дереку не нравится быть сверху? А что если у него какая-нибудь травма после Кейт и Дженифер? Может ему больше не нравится _так_ заниматься сексом? Или он не хочет быть сверху, потому что думает, что Стайлзу не хочется иметь в заднице что-то столь большое? А ведь Стайлзу хочется. Иметь этот огромный член вбивающимся в него, желательно со скоростью света.   
  
Так что Стайлз решает намекнуть Дереку о своей любви к его члену.  
  
Стайлз оставляет жадные поцелуи по всей длине члена Дерека, вылизывая ствол:  
  
\- Блять, Дерек, я так сильно люблю твой член. Ты знал?  
  
\- Да? – спрашивает в полустоне Дерек.  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз между поцелуями и облизыванием. – Он такой большой и толстый. Обожаю чувствовать его у себя во рту, глубоко в горле, чувствовать твой привкус, чувствовать его в руке. Я люблю его настолько сильно, что постоянно думаю о нем, пока мастурбирую.   
  
Дерек дергается под ним, и выдыхает:  
  
\- Блять, Стайлз, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
  
Черт, Стайлзу бы давно следовало сесть с Дереком и поговорить. Но парень всегда задается вопросом: а вдруг Дерек не хочет? Он не хочет заставлять Дерека. Если Хейл не хочет его трахать, хорошо. Он все понимает, честно.  
  
Но тем не менее, в одну ночь он совсем забывает о своем понимании.  
  
В день рождения Стайлза. Дерек решил устроить Стилински вечеринку-сюрприз в своей квартире – новой, с целыми стенами больших размеров, с настоящей мебелью. Стайлз счастлив, потому что никто еще не устраивал ему таких вечеринок. И это замечательная вечеринка, со всеми любимыми Стайлзу людьми, и к концу он совершенно готов пойти в спальню за крышесносным сексом.  
  
Когда они входят в спальню, Стайлз гудит ожиданием, зная, что праздничный секс – всегда классный секс. Вспомнить День Святого Валентина? Это было прекрасно. Пока что лучший стайлзовый секс. К тому же это первый день рождения отмеченный с Дереком: он особенный.  
  
\- У меня есть подарок для тебя, - говорит Дерек, ведя Стайлза к кровати.  
  
Сердце Стилински чуть ли не останавливается: может Дерек его трахнет сегодня?  
  
\- Да? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе понравится, - отвечает Дерек.   
  
Когда они достигают кровати, Дерек аккуратно толкает его на матрац. У Стайлза уже стоит. Они страстно целуются, и Стайлз дрожит от мысли того, что Дерек сделает с ним.   
  
Стайлз обожает, когда Дерек оставляет на нем засосы, и оборотень обожает то же. Сегодня Дерек оставляет так много меток на Стайлзе, сколько может. Стайлз стонет, когда Дерек присасывается к местечку за ухом, и выгибается всем телом. Он видит член Дерека и надеется, что почувствует его в себе сегодня.  
  
Дерек исследует его тело, будто никогда прежде не видел, касаясь каждого участка кожи, вылизывая его. Но как и обычно, его отдельное внимание захватывают его соски. Дереку очень нравится тот факт, что они всегда стоят; ему нравится вылизывать и всасывать один, играя в тоже время с другим. Также ему нравится прикусывать их, и тогда Стайлз видит звезды. Легкая боль вперемешку с наслаждением заставляет его выгибать спину.   
  
\- На живот, - приказывает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз чувствует как в животе порхают бабочки и подчиняется. Ему нравится, когда Дерек командует, его это заводит.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек раздвигает его половинки. Проблема в том, что Хейл очень редко разрабатывает его пальцами, да и вообще редко делает что-либо с его задницей. Так что когда он чувствует что-то теплое и скользкое, он практически мурлычет от удовольствия.  
  
Стайлз удивлен, потому что _Дерек делает ему римминг._ Это уж точно самый счастливый день в его жизни.  
  
Стайлз чувствует горячее дыхание Дерека на чувствительной коже колечка мышц. Когда язык Дерека вновь касается его дырочки, ему хочется кричать. Язык Дерека дразнит дырочку Стайлза, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы присосаться к ней.  
  
\- Черт, Дерек, не останавливайся, - стонет Стайлз, не совсем осознавая, что говорит.   
  
Когда его язык впервые проникает внутрь, Стайлзу кажется, что он вот-вот сдохнет от наслаждения. Инстинктивно Стайлз вскидывает зад навстречу, чтобы насадиться на язык глубже.   
  
\- Дерек, черт, просто трахни меня. Я сделаю все, что захочешь, все, что попросишь. Просто трахни меня так сильно, как только сможешь.   
  
И как только слова слетают с его губ, он о них жалеет. А если Дерек не хочет быть сверху? И теперь он выставил себя на посмешище.  
  
\- Что? – спрашивает Дерек нечитаемым тоном, останавливаясь.   
  
Ну, раз Стайлз уже начал, то мог продолжить молить.  
  
\- Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Дерек. Я мечтал об этом месяцы.   
  
Стайлз чувствует горячее дыхание на задницу и почти сходит с ума.  
  
\- Почему ты не сказал раньше? – спрашивает Дерек.  
  
\- Черт, Дерек, я думал тебе не хочется, окей? Но я одержим твоим членом. Моя самая большая мечта – твой огромный член в моей заднице, - на одном дыхании признается Стилински.   
  
И сюрприз, сюрприз. Вместо того чтобы отвергнуть Стайлза, Дерек ныряет с головой в его зад. Он толкает язык внутрь, вылизывая дырочку. Стайлз всхлипывает.   
  
\- Я думал, ты не хочешь быть снизу, - говорит Дерек. – Из-за моего размера. А ты ведь девственник, я могу сделать тебе больно.   
  
\- Мне все равно, - уверено отвечает Стайлз. - Не то чтобы я не совал в себя пальцы и дилдо.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал улыбку Дерека на своей коже.  
  
\- Дрочил, думая о моем огромном члене?  
  
\- Ага…  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек встал с кровати за смазкой. Когда первый палец входит в него, Стайлз почти задыхается. У него стоит, как камень, еще с того момента, как Дерек впервые прошелся языком по его дырочке. Палец Хейла входит без сопротивления, поэтому он добавляет второй, заставляя Стайлза стонать.   
  
Дерек, конечно, иногда ласкал его пальцами, но нечасто. Обычно этим занимался Стайлз перед сексом с Дереком. А жаль, ведь у оборотня такие умелые пальцы.   
  
Дерек добавляет третий палец, и Стайлз думает, что пора бы заканчивать, он хочет этот член в себе _сейчас же_. Но ему нужна подготовка. Его мышцы немного горят, но об этом не стоит беспокоиться: он привык растягивать себя большим количеством пальцев. Движения этих пальцев сводили Стайлза с ума, казалось, он специально не касался простаты.   
  
Дерек, засунув в него четыре пальца, раздвинул их, случайно задевая чувствительное местечко.   
  
\- Дерек, я готов. Просто трахни меня.   
  
\- Какой нетерпеливый, мне это нравится, - говорит Дерек, и Стайлз слышит в его тоне улыбку. Он вытаскивает из парня пальцы. – Перевернись на спину, хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь подо мной.   
  
Стайлз подчиняется, переворачиваясь на спину. Он пялится на член Дерека, такой большой и твердый. И, о Господи, этот член толще, чем что-либо что ему удавалось засунуть в себя.  
  
\- Готов? – спрашивает Дерек, приставив головку члена к дырочке Стайлза.   
  
\- Да, черт возьми, - быстро кивает Стилински.  
  
Когда Дерек входит в него, Стайлз стонет от ощущений. Это намного лучше дилдо вместе с пальцами. И поначалу ему даже не больно, потому что головка уже вошла. Боль начинает нарастать с каждым новым сантиметром. И ему _больно._ Стайлзу кажется, что он чувствует, как рвется кожа, и если Хейл найдет на члене кровь, парень этому не удивится. Но блять, как же это _охуительно._ Ему плевать на боль, для него важно чувство наполненности.  
  
Когда Дерек входит до конца, Стайлзу хочется заплакать… от счастья. Все, как он представлял, и даже _больше._ Когда Дерек начинается двигаться через пару секунд, Стайлз практически мурлычет.   
  
\- Блять, ты такой узкий, - вздыхает Дерек, практически не двигаясь.   
  
А Стайлз не может поверить в то, что Дерек и правда трахает его, после месяцев мечтаний. Дерек все еще едва движется, лениво толкаясь вперед, а Стайлзу нужно больше. Он пытается насадиться на Дерека, но тот перехватывает его бедра, удерживая на месте. Стайлз ругается, требуя большего.  
  
\- Дерек, быстрее, - стонет он в голос.   
  
Хейл дьявольски усмехается, будто специально так делал, дразнился. А затем, мощным толчком, он проникает глубже. Стайлз вскрикивает, цепляясь за простыни.  
  
\- Нравится? – усмехаясь, спрашивает оборотень.  
  
\- Да, Дерек, нравится. Не останавливайся, - требует Стилински.   
  
Дерек наращивает темп, и боль, слава богам, остается прежней. Он громко стонет и выкрикивает имя Дерека вперемешку с «пожалуйста», на которые Дерек отвечает «да, детка».  
  
Скоро рука Дерека оказывается на его горле. Стайлзу едва удается дышать, но от смеси дерековых быстрых толчков, его руки, давящей на горло, член стоит колом. У него, скорее всего, даже синяков не будет.  
  
Не замечая того, Стайлз тянется руками к своему члену. Ему нужно дотронуться, но стоит только потянуться, Дерек тут же отпихивает его руки прочь.  
  
\- Нет, - заявляет он, не замедляя толчков. – Сегодня кончишь так.  
  
\- Черт… - отвечает Стайлз. Он ни разу не кончал без стимуляции члена. Но сама мысль об оргазме только от толчков Хейла, заставляет дрожать.   
  
С каждым новым толчком по телу Стайлза разливается наслаждение: Дерек каждый раз скользит по простате. Стайлз думал, что быть оттраханым это хорошо, но быть оттраханным Дереком… неповторимо. Он готов поклясться, что отныне, его времяпровождение в кровати вместе Дереком, всегда будет включать этот замечательный член в стайлзовой заднице.  
  
Оргазм неожиданно накрывает Стайлза: он слишком сосредоточен на члене двигающемся в нем, на руках, сжимающих его бедра.  
  
С именем Дерека на губах, он кончает себе на живот. Дереку нужна всего пара толчков, чтобы кончить. Он трахает Стайлза сквозь оргазм, изливаясь внутрь него и падая сверху.   
  
Оба они улыбаются, когда Дерек преодолевает расстояние между ними, соединяя губы в ленивом поцелуе.   
  
Стайлз, улыбаясь произносит:  
  
\- Отныне, ты будешь трахать, окей?  
  
Дерек смеется, но кивает:  
  
\- Хорошо.


End file.
